Fragments
by Terriah
Summary: Merlin returns to Tallesin's cave in the hope of finding answers about his and Morgana's future.


**Fragments**

**Merlin returns to Tallesin's cave in search of answers.**

**Just a little random jobby I felt had to be written**

**

* * *

**

Merlin stood silently at the mouth of the crystal cave. He felt strangely calm and rested, the ache in his limbs less acute. And for the first time in a long time his heart felt at peace. He smiled without turning his head as Tallesin appeared without a sound at his side.

"Hello Emrys," the old man spoke without surprise, "Back so soon?" Merlin nodded.

"I have questions. I need to understand." Tallesin inclined his head thoughtfully and carefully stepped in front of the young warlock, blocking the entrance to the cave.

"I should not let you enter Merlin and should you come again, I will not." Merlin looked up into the old man's eyes and pleaded,

"I need to know if Morgana can change." Tallesin smiled sadly down at him.

"No future is certain Merlin, and all you will see are fragments of possible futures. You would be wise to remember this." The old man stepped slowly to one side and raised his arm, "Use this opportunity well."

The cave seemed to warm and glow brighter as he entered, each crystal a torch in the darkness. Merlin turned to the first crystal on his right and placed his hands either side of it. "Help me," he whispered to the stone, "Please." The crystal seemed to hum cheerfully at him before there was a binding flash of light and every light went out.

* * *

_Merlin opened his eyes. He was stood at the back of the Great Hall watching a feast. He could see himself, older and greyer sat next Gauis who looked unbelievably the same. His eyes were drawn to the dais where Arthur sat, the crown of the King resting upon his head. Merlin almost found himself sighing in relief, Arthur lived to be King. But no Morgana. The doors behind him opened and everyone at the tables stood._

"_Her majesty the Queen!" Merlin turned. Gwen walked through the open doors resplendent in red silk. She smiled gently at the upstanding court and gestured for them to be seated. There was a creaking of armour and benches as everyone did so. Arthur had stepped forward, his hand outstretched. Gwen took it and he lent down to place a kiss upon her wedding ring._

"_Are the children asleep now," he asked quietly of her. Merlin strained forward to hear her reply when the doors of the hall opened once more and a great wind pulled at his clothes, tugging him out of the room._

_

* * *

_

Merlin wrenched his hands away from the crystal with a gasp. Tallesin stood a little distance away, watching him. Merlin barely acknowledged his presence before pressing his fingers to another crystal.

* * *

_He could see himself once more. The future Merlin was sat upon a horse, waiting at a crossroad. Up a head a hooded rider and horse approached. His future self straightened in his saddle and called out. "Hello Morgana."_

_The rider halted and removed her hood. Merlin was surprised to see the grey in her hair. "Merlin my love," she smiled as she said his name and his future self urged his horse a little closer so that they were level. Morgana reached out a hand to caress his face and a kiss from her fingertips upon his lips._

"_I have missed you,"_

_

* * *

_

The fragmented images can quicker now and Merlin found himself drowning in all that they showed him. He clenched his eyes tighter shut and plunged himself into the oncoming rush of images.

* * *

_Blood. Blood everywhere. His knife in her chest. "I'm sorry my love," he whispered into her dark hair, "I had to stop you."_

_Blackness once more._

_There was Morgana again, this time smiling up at him, a newborn babe in her arms. "What shall we call her?" _

"_Emrys," he finds himself replying. Morgana smiles in delight. Arthur claps him on the back. Everyone is happy. Morgana still smiles up at him, her hand in his._

_Her face fades and is replaced by Arthur, covered in dirt and blood. "Merlin, what are you?" he asks, fear in his voice. Merlin glances down at his hands and they pulsate with blue and golden light. He looks back up and Arthur is gone._

_Morgana stands there, dressed in white. She is speaks but not to him, as if to a room of people. "I renounce my magic," she declares loudly. Dimly he is aware of applause and cheering. But then she looks right at him, and mouths "For you." There is another flash of light._

_Now he stands alone before Morgana's oncoming army. He's not scared. He knows he must save them, even if he must die as a result. They had to find out somehow. He raises a hand and whispers a word. "Morgactem," White light erupts from his hand, blinding him. He blinks and the light is gone._

_The Dragon looks down upon him. "You know what you must do, Dragon Lord." Merlin sinks to his knees._

"_I don't, I don't." The Dragon breathes warm air gently onto him and closes eyes to bask in its power._

"_Have strength young one."_

_He is back at the castle now, in a room that he doesn't recognise. He is facing Morgana, talking to her._

"_I can not cure the evil in your heart," he whispers. She smiles sadly at him. _

"_I wouldn't ask you to Merlin." He indicates the bloody body next to her._

"_Even you cannot get away with killing the King, Morgana." She smiles again and sets down the knife she is gripping beside the body of her father._

"_Perhaps not." Merlin's heart cracks at this resignation from her and she sees it in his face. Sighing, she crosses to him and raises her hand to cup his face, leaving a bloody scar upon him. _

"_I love you," she says quietly._

* * *

The light of the crystals faded and Merlin felt a tear slip along his cheek. So much pain and joy could await him. Or just one and not the other. There was no way to tell. And Morgana. Merlin closed his eyes as the memory of a daughter he may or may have. His love for her mother. Another tear fell.

"I warned you Emrys," Tallesin appeared silently at his side, "Sometimes knowing is not for the best."

Merlin looked up, a fire in his eyes. "Maybe," he said defiantly, "But now I know there is hope."

And with that he left the cave.

* * *

AN: I know I know pointless and unpolished but it begged to be written


End file.
